I'm here
by Irenyla
Summary: SabiGiyuu; Ada yang mengganjal di benak Giyuu sisa hari itu, lalu sekelebat bayangan aneh menerpanya; dan ada rasa sesak takut Sabito terenggut darinya lagi (lagi?).


Kimetsu no Yaiba (c) Koyoharu Gotouge

Modern AU

Slight bxb

Happy reading!

* * *

Orang-orang bilang, Giyuu terlalu menempel pada Sabito. Padahal mereka sudah SMA, harusnya kemana-mana tidak perlu bersama.

Sabito sendiri hanya tertawa ringan kalau ada yang bertanya demikian, kemudian menggamit lengan Giyuu penuh afeksi, atau sekedar menepuk punggung tangannya. Giyuu sendiri jauh lebih sensitif. Tiap kali orang bilang begitu, pikirannya akan dialiri sesuatu negatif. Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang bicara banyak, jadi dia akan diam saja.

Orang lain tentu tidak mengerti kalau dia kesal. Tapi Sabito mengerti. Jadi selepas para penggosip itu pergi, Sabito akan memberinya afeksi lagi. Tidak apa, bujuknya. Jangan dengarkan orang lain, Giyuu.

Giyuu tahu kalau tingkahnya yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan Giyuu merupakan hal tidak wajar. Tetapi ia menyangkalnya, bilang kalau mereka terlalu lama bersama, sedari kecil, aneh rasanya kalau tidak ada Sabito di samping; Giyuu mengomel pada benaknya sendiri.

"Giyuu?" suara Sabito memecahkan fokusnya. Giyuu menoleh, mendapatkan raut tenang Sabito di sampingnya.

Ia perhatikan lamat-lamat, ada yang hilang di wajah Sabito.

"Giyuu? Ada apa?" sekali lagi, Sabito .memanggilnya. Alih-alih menjawab, Giyuu merespon dengan pertanyaan aneh.

"Kenapa tidak ada luka di pipimu?" setelahnya Giyuu mengernyit. Tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus bertanya begitu. Padahal sejak ia mengenal Sabito, pemuda itu memang tidak pernah punya luka di pipinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya ganjil melihat Sabito tanpa bekas luka

Sabito menepuk pipinya ringan, mengabaikan pertanyaan Giyuu. Ia menggeleng pelan pada pemuda helai biru gelap, ada yang aneh dan disembunyikan Sabito. Tapi dia juga aneh, kenapa bertanya seperti itu.

Sabito menggamit lengannya, memaksanya bangun dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Ayo pulang, sudah waktunya."

.

.

.

Sisa hari itu dihabiskan Giyuu untuk bergulat dengan benaknya. Tsutako kakaknya meledek, berkata kalau Giyuu punya gebetan untuk diincar karena sepanjang malam, Giyuu terlihat tidak fokus sekali.

Ada yang aku lupakan, bisiknya. Tapi apa…? Giyuu sendiri tidak mampu menjawab.

Dia menutup buku peernya dengan kasar, pikirannya berkelana jauh, bukannya selesai, peernya hanya bertambah berantakan karena ia tidak fokus. Bagaimana mungkin minus dua dikali minus empat menjadi minus delapanbelas?

.

.

.

Ia putuskan kalau ia lelah pada hari itu. Giyuu naik ke tempat tidur lebih cepat setengah jam dibanding biasanya. Ia terlelap dengan segala pemikiran anehnya.

Sekelebat mimpi membangunkan Giyuu. Dia berkeringat dingin.

Dia melihat makhluk aneh di mimpinya. Iblis? Monster? Entahlah. Yang jelas makhluk itu besar sekali, dan sekujur tubuhnya ditutupi tangan. Ia diselamatkan Sabito. Mereka berdua menggunakan pakaian era lama— yang terlihat asing di mata Giyuu.

Sabito— Sabitonya memegang pedang sungguhan, bukan pedang untuk latihan kendo yang biasa mereka gunakan di waktu ekstrakulikuler. Sabito menyerahkannya pada orang lain. Setelah itu ia melesat pergi, meski Giyuu menjerit bilang jangan. Apa daya, Giyuu tidak dapat mengejar Sabito. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit, sakitnya terasa nyata sekali, padahal itu mimpi.

Setelah itu Giyuu terbangun di kamarnya yang bernuansa gelap. Alarmnya bahkan belum berbunyi. Tapi ada rasa sesak di dadanya, seakan-akan Sabito pergi meninggalkannya. Seakan Sabito direnggut paksa darinya.

Dengan serampangan, Giyuu meraih ponselnya yang dicharge. Dibukanya aplikasi line, memastikan kalau ada Sabito hidup di waktu sekarang. Ada airmata yang menyeruak saat dilihatnya nama Sabito di notif chat paling atas, pemuda itu menanyakan peer mereka. Ah, sayang sekali Giyuu belum selesai mengerjakannya.

Giyuu terisak, memeluk lututnya erat-erat.

.

.

.

"Giyuu! Pagi!" Sabito tersenyum cerah di depan gerbang rumah Giyuu. Tas sekolah dan tas berisi pedang kendo tersampir di pundaknya. Giyuu mengangguk sekilas, kemudian pamit pada ibu dan berjalan ke arah Sabito.

Sabito menatapnya, "matamu bengkak."

Giyuu mengangguk, lalu tanpa aba-aba memeluk Sabito erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sabito. Membuat surai peach kewalahan.

"Senang kau ada di sini, Sabito. Jangan pergi duluan sebelum aku." Bisik Giyuu.

Sabito sempat diam sejenak sebelum balas memeluknya sambil tertawa hangat, "Maaf dulu meninggalkanmu duluan. Sekarang aku di sini, tidak kemana-mana, Giyuu."

* * *

Halo /o/ sudah lama sejak saya nulis fanfic, jadi maafkan kalau kaku dan aneh? Hahaha. Anyway, maafkan kalau bl-nya tanggung-tanggung ya, padahal niatnya mau bikin sabigiyuu nenerab, tapi entah kenapa malah lebih berssa friendship aja :(

Maafkan pula kalau alurnya terlalu cepat, atau ada typo dan semacamnya...

Anyway, I will be very happy if you can leave any trace, and thanks for reading!


End file.
